


The True Shade of Millennial Pink

by LadyMD



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best way to waive Professional fees, Confessions in the Treatment Room, Crack, Curious!Jon, Doctor AU, Doctors & Physicians, F/M, Fun with gloves, Just for Laughs, Lipstick, Millennial Pink, Millennials, Parody, Private Practice shenanigans, Smut, Stereotypes, The Perfect Nude Shade, Theon is the accidental matchmaker, They get it on the examining table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMD/pseuds/LadyMD
Summary: There was nothing left to say but, Seven bless the World Wide Web!Jon gets more than curious after Theon shows him and the guys this ridiculous article he read entitled: "Stop everything! We found the best way to find your perfect lipstick shade!"And now Jon can't stop ogling Sansa's lips and Jon is more than willing to help her do swatches on her - Oh look there's protective brother Robb!





	The True Shade of Millennial Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I'm doing this, but what the hell right? Ever since I read this article going around my social feeds, I can't unsee it to the day. It's hilarious but sort of true. Chances are, you've seen it too. I truly believe that he true "millennial pink" is in this shade. (So. many. puns.) Anyway, enjoy this oneshot and let me know what you think!

_A curse. A curse on your already fucked up family Greyjoy! Go back to your drowned God. Seven hells._

My eyes snapped open when I heard a rather loud cough.

Nurse Gilly was looking at me with a funny expression. "You okay, doc?" She then shifted her gaze low then back up my eyes while she fought a smirk.

I followed where she glanced at and saw that I've practically sharpened my pencil to the hilt with the electric sharpener.

I pulled out the stub and smiled sheepishly at her. "Never better, sorry Gilly."

She smirked then and went inside my office. "Sure, Jon. Anyway, you have fifteen appointments tomorrow - most of them for wart removal."

I nodded at her. "Please tell me none of them are on the genital region. Tell them I don't do that - that I leave to the other experts."

She chuckled. "Of course. I've already sent a couple of those to the Starks. Theon is already grumbling about the wonderful prepping he'll do tomorrow."

At the mention of the Starks I felt my face flush. Good thing she mentioned Nurse Greyjoy. Prepping all of those tomorrow for the Starks can almost be revenge enough.  _Almost._

My head snapped up again when I heard snickering. Gilly gave me a knowing look. "Now I think I know why you're in La La Land."

Maybe if I ignore her question she'll drop it.

She rolled her eyes. "Others take you, Dr. Jon Targaryen! Please tell me you asked Dr. Stark out already? Don't tell me you're still avoiding her after she pulled your-"

I covered my hands over my ear and cringed.

I know too well what she was referring to. Just a few months ago, I had a bad case of Hernia. And to my luck of lucks, it wasn't the abdominal kind.  _If,_ you know what I mean.  _Fuck._

_Why in the Seven hells can't Robb Stark be the Urologist and Sansa Stark the OBGYNE?_

"I know what you're thinking. And the answer is what keeps the Practice fresh: _Breaking Stereotypes and Limits for Holistic Wellness!_ " She nodded over the huge sign outside the office. "So what if Robb stares at hoo-has all day and Sansa touches more balls than a whole Basketball team put together? _You're_ a freaking Dermatologist, Jon."

I cringed further. But it was the truth. Here at Stark-Targaryen & Associates Clinic, we were a rag pack of seemingly mismatched specialties.

Aside from the mentioned, we had Dany, my aunt, all delicate looking and ladylike was our "Breaker of Bones, Queen of Metals, Rods and Pins" Orthopedic Surgeon. Bran Stark, crippled as he was, was the most famous of us all, being our Rehab specialist. Only my uncle Viserys didn't break stereotype, choosing Plastics. Oh not Viserys. He was the quintessential Plastics stereotype. Vain. Arrogant. With a God complex. Dr. Sam Tarly, though had a whole clinic floor to himself on the ground floor as the Family Medicine God of Referrals. No one goes up before passing through him. He was also, Nurse Gilly's husband. 

"So what's really the problem, Jon?" Gilly sat behind my desk, going over the list, Ms. Missandei, our overall head secretary, gave her to recheck my schedule, her teeth biting her purple covered lips Sam, is obsessed about.

The fuck am I looking at her lips for? Oh right ever since _Theon fucking Greyjoy_ showed us this damn article during our team retreat at the Quiet Isle last weekend.

* * *

** **

** _Last weekend_ **

 

_"Ah, finally a true vacation," Robb said with a deep exhale before he dropped to his stomach over the beach blanket he just spread out. Everyone except Bran and some of the staff were here. Bran went with his girlfriend, Meera to visit her family at Greywater Watch._

_Sam murmured his agreement. "No crying babies, no repeating for the fiftieth time to elderly patients their medication schedule, no pesky millennial BPOs demanding medical certificates to cover for their wild night as was their right for their 'work-life balance' sanity."_

_I couldn't help but chuckle at that. Millennials were a touchy subject among us though we were all, sort of, technically, millennials too. 'Older millennials - inbetweeners' Sam would correct me._

_"What are you giggling at? It's not like you don't get vacations on a whim anytime you want," Sam glared at me._

_Before I retorted, Viserys came strolling by with his designer everything from his sunglasses to his sandals, the keys to his brand new yacht twirling around his finger. "Hello peasants."_

_Robb, who was far from being a 'peasant' (as were most of the people present yet still), flipped him off._

_Yes, it was true that Targaryens were old money, but Starks were older. And Viserys was a right annoying prick from birth._

_"Viserys?" Sam decided to harangue him then. Seven bless the world for Sam Tarly for being our impartial and brave mediator. Names were nothing for him. Even if he had a pretty old and privileged name too. Stark. Targaryen. He called out who he wanted to call out. "When was the last time you had a vacation?"_

_Viserys slid his shades down his nose then to show his obnoxious violet eyes and arched a brow. "You mean, when did I_ not _take a vacation?" He winked, before sliding his shades back up and ordered a Crimson Tide._

_Nurse Satin Flowers laughed loudly then. "Come on, Dr. Tarly, drop it. All of you could afford to have vacations. It's why you went for private practice."_

_Sam rolled his eyes and poked Robb who was just starting to drift off, earning him a glare. "What?"_

_"Robb, help me out here man. Tell them not all of us can have the luxury of a vacation as much as these two dragons have."_

_I gave up and just rolled my eyes while Viserys just looked smug._

_"For fuck's sake, Tarly. Everyone of us can have vacations any time we want. All you need is a great plan and great reliever friends," he half-mumbled against the arm he was laying on. "It's your damn fault you take too many patients and then be the great reliever for the hospital guys. You want to be a hero, well, don't whine when it gets tough."_

_"But you said -_

_He raised his head then. "I meant a true vacation with everyone's schedules linning up."_

_"Thank the gods for Missandei." Everyone chorused._

_"Where are the girls, anyway?" I didn't realize at once that Satin directed that to me. "And, damn, Jon, save some for the little people. You've been applying that every five seconds before we even landed here. Is that even coral-reef safe?"_

_I felt my cheeks heat up and dropped the large bottle of sunscreen. SPF 150, PA+++++ UVA & UVB with Fernblock and antioxidants of course. "The girls are still on their massage I'd wager, and soon, sooner for some of you, you'll all come to me when suddenly your skin is twice as old as you are and I can't help you anymore and you'll all come crawling to Vis here. No offense, uncle."_

_He smirked. "None taken. Though, some of you can come to me now. How about a little suction on that chin, Sam?"_

_"Fuck you Viserys."_

_"I'm so lucky to have bright, insightful, and well-mannered doctors to work with," Satin sing-songed._

_He eyed Viserys then. "I, for one, could use a little suc-_

_"GUYS!"_

_Satin looked annoyed but then amused again by the interruption of Theon. While Viserys breathed a sigh of relief._

_Theon had a shit eating grin as he pushed at Robb to move so he could sit down._

_"Better be good, Greyjoy," Robb warned him as he took a cold beer muttering about never getting sleep at this rate._

_Theon eyed each of us as he struggled not to laugh._

_"Just spit it out, Theon," Sam threw his hands up._

_He took a deep breath and steadied himself while he flipped through his phone. "You can't believe what I just read on refinery."_

_We all groaned in unison. Theon was a slave to memes and buzzfeed articles. Hells, nothing was sacred. He's even subscribed to Hellogiggles. The things he found, oh the things he found._

_He frowned like a deflated balloon._

_Seven hells. "Fine. What did you read?"_

_He grinned again. "Okay, so there's this article you see? The title is: 'Stop everything! We found the best way to find your perfect lipstick shade!'"_

_Before anyone could grumble or tune him out or hit him, he raised his arms. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't dismiss this yet!"_

_Satin's eyes widened then as he looked at Theon equally excited. "Is that what I think it is?"_

_Theon regarded him and smiled wider. "Maybe."_

_"Best let this fool just say it so we can have peace and quiet again," Viserys drawled. Oh he was curious._

_Theon nodded. "Okay, apparently, women are in cahoots about getting the perfect nude shade of lipstick right. And of course, I thought, r_ _idiculous. The notion is ridiculous. They want a nude shade, then don't wear lipstick. Nude lips. The concept of nude shade is ridiculous. And don't get me started on the no 'makeup' makeup shit. Women."_

_"You speak as if you don't have a sister. Everyone here has them," Satin pointed out. It's true. I've seen Rhaenys go through many, what do you call it? Swatches until she found the right one._

_Theon snorted. "You don't have Yara for a sister."_

_"I stand corrected," Satin conceded. We chuckled._

_"A-ny-way, it says the best way is not to look far," he paused for effect._

_"Theon -" Robb was starting to get impatient._

_"The best way is to look 'down'." He finally said but a few seconds in, no one understood the punchline._

_That is until Robb made a sound that was a cross between gagging and laughing. "Oh you mean the best pink is the same shade as their cunts?"_

_Sam and I spat out our drinks while Viserys rolled his eyes and sighec, Satin laughed but shook his head, while Theon's eyes bulged and was seriously thinking on it, before shaking his head. "Shit, man. It's not what it says here but I think you're on to something. I think that's better actually. Maybe I should quit and help these women out."_

_Robb laughed then and shook his head. "Hm. No. I don't think that's accurate. A woman's vagina comes in many different beautiful shapes, sizes, forms, and yes, shades of pink. But not all of the lips, match the lower ones," he winked._

_Theon high-fived him then._

_"So what does then? Where do we look down?" Sam pressed._

_Theon looked at him then and smirked. "Nipples."_

_"Nipples?" Sam repeated and everyone, including Viserys thought on it._

_They all looked at me then._

_"What?"_

_"You're the skin expert. Does the nipple match the lips?"_

_My eyes shifted at each of them, as I squirmed in my seat. "Uh..."_

_"Well?"_

_I felt my brow tick then and pointed at them in panic. "You all have nipples too. Why don't you see for yourself!"_

_And just like that, all six shirtless healthcare professionals, looked down._

_Which was stupid because without a mirror, how could we compare our own nips with our lips?_

_Viserys, ever the bold, looked at me then. "Yours seem to match." Then he looked at the rest. "So do all of yours," he grinned. No one could protest as he was the expert on appearances. "This opens up so many doors," he said as he leant back, probably thinking of how to convince his patients that after getting their lips done, they should get their nips done too._

_What followed was a round of jokes about how women  now would have to swatch lipsticks on their breasts, or flash a sales clerk. I can't believe it, but Theon found a goldmine of possibilities with this discovery._

_But how quickly the tides changed._

_"What are you all laughing at?"_

_Turning around was a mistake when the love of my life (though she doesn't know it yet), was suddenly behind me, all flowing red hair and blue eyes and sexy green one piece with side cutouts. Half of her face was hidden by her hand as she shielded her face from the sun._

  _Robb kicked a warning at Theon, shoving him off the blanket, and shot everyone else a look while he grinned at his sister. "Hi, sis. Massage done?"_

_Sansa took the vacated spot beside Robb and with a hand covering her mouth she whispered something to Robb's ear._

_Sam took off to get more drinks while Satin and Theon raced towards the jet skis._

_I looked over at Viserys, who well, just looked bored._

_Robb laughed then and handed Sansa a bottle._

_Huge mistake._

_Huge. Big. Mistake of watching Sansa tilt her beautiful head and drink, her tongue darting out to lick at her glossy pink lips and my mind going to the gutter, wondering if I lick that gloss of those gorgeous thick puckers, would it be like licking over her -_

_I looked away at once from Robb's pointed glare._

_"Hey, Jon?"_

_Don't look at her lips._

_Why? They're glossed it's not her normal lip color._

_Still, don't look at her lips._

_"Yeah?"_

_She smiled softly at me, "Mind if I ask for some of your sunscreen? I left the one you gave me. I don't trust anything else."_

_Robb was quiet and his eyes never left me._

_"I don't mind."I grabbed the bottle anyway and went over to hand it to her when she suddenly moved Robb a bit to stretch and lie down on her stomach. She looked up at me then and I swear I became suddenly stupid when her eyes raked over me while she bit her lip - those damn lips - fucking Greyjoy - fucking article - fuck my life - oh those damn lips that moved and asked a question Jon!_

_I blinked and she giggled. "I asked if you mind-?"_

_Oh._

_She wants my hands on her._

_Seven hells._

_But before I could even answer, Robb took the bottle from me and shooed me away. "I'll take care of it."_

_Sansa pouted but couldn't argue as Robb started to slather the lotion on Sansa's back, glaring at me the whole way._

_I backed off and sat on the lounge beside Viserys._

_"She used to have a mole above her breast bone. I could answer your question, dear nephew."_

_I sighed and shook my head._

_"I have a feeling, Robb will have his precious little sister wearing waterproof lipstick for the whole trip," Viserys added. "Can't say I blame you for being curious. Sansa Stark is one of few that I would deem needn't a stitch of change in that perfect face and body of hers. Perfect tits. Perfect ass. Perfect face. Well, maybe some suspicious moles if they grow, which they won't thanks to_  you. _but that's it."_

_I said nothing._

_He sighed and flicked his hand dismissively. "Nephew, you disappoint me."_

_I looked back at Sansa now sitting up and rubbing the rest of her body with sunscreen and Robb still glaring at me._

_"There's no way I'm going to find out this trip, am I?"_

_"Of course there's always a way. If, you have the balls for the balls doctor."_

* * *

 "Jon, are in you there somewhere?"

I blinked and rubbed my neck. "Sorry, Gilly. My head's out in space lately."

She eyed me then and let out a smirk. "Is this still because of the article Theon showed you guys?"

I gaped at her.

She hit my nose with her pencil. "Sam tells me everything."

I dropped my face over my hands. "Seven hells, Gilly. It's taken over my life. I can't unsee it. Every time a patient talks to me, I can't help it." That and wondering when the last time I saw Sansa without lipstick on.

And then I peeked at her. "Is that why you wear that lipstick more often now?"

She raised a brow in answer. 

I groaned. Even my employees were on to me.

"It can't be  _that_ accurate. I'm sure there are some who have shades lighter or darker, same concept as Robb's other version of 'perfect shade' - yes - I know that too. Anyway, you're too damn professional for me to believe it's a general fixation. I think your fixation is pretty much a very specific one," she poked me. "And yes, everyone knows you moon after her."

"Am I that obvious?"

She laughed then while I groaned. 

A knock stilled us and of course the universe would send her.

And there she was, hair up in a bun, looking beautiful as ever even if she was still wearing her grey scrubs under her long white coat, was Dr. Sansa Stark - but to my disappointment, she was still wearing a surgical mask. 

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" 

Gilly answered faster. "Oh no, Dr. Stark. Dr. Targaryen and I were just finishing up with our endorsements. He's _all ready_ for you now."

I looked at Gilly for answers and she gave me a look that said you owe me before she went and revved up one of my laser machines. "All the reds for today, Dr. Stark?"

 _Oh. Tattoo removal._ Of course. How could I forget? I've been working on removing Sansa's tattoo she got when she was still with that twat Joffrey Lannister. As promised, she could swing by anytime after hours. 

Then I remembered  _where_ she had it. 

There on the lateral side of her left breast near the axillary area was a tiny gold lion with a red mane. 

"If it's truly a good time?" Sansa repeated. "And Gilly, really, you can call me Sansa, I've told you that."

I felt Gilly's foot then. 

I bit back a yelp and nodded. 

Sansa removed her mask to reveal those lips finally as they stretched out into a beam. "Great. Thank you Jon!"  _Others take me, not a spot of lipstick on those pink lips._

Gilly ushered Sansa in the treatment room while giving me a smirk that said,  _half the battle done then Jon?_

_For fuck's sake, Jon. Pull yourself together!_

I swallowed then and followed as Sansa started stripping her scrub top off revealing a lacy pink bra and I was stupid again.  _Pink._ Of all the colors.  _Pink._

I wasn't that stupid that I did manage to turn around as I heard them giggle while she laid down and Gilly covered her with a sheet. 

"Gloves over there, machine is warm - is the patient comfortable?" I heard Gilly ask.

_"Very."_

It was probably my sordid imagination but did Sansa just purr that?

"Dr. Targaryen, I believe, Sansa is  _ready_ for you now." Gods damn it, Gilly. "I've set everything you need over here and there. I can go now or do you still need me to assist?" She eyed me.

I shook my head. "I've got it from here. Thank you Gilly. Drive safe."

"See you tomorrow, doctors."

"Thank you Gilly," Sansa wiggled her fingers at her. 

With one last pointed look at me, she left.

"So..."

My heart started to pick up.

"Shall we start?" she peered up at me.

I simply nodded and went to wash my hands before putting on my gloves. "Okay, so reds today."

She nodded at me. "Finally! That's the last right? This is the last I'll see of that damned mistake?"

I smiled at her then, liking the idea of being the one to erase that damned Lannister lion on her beautiful skin. "Yes. Once and for all and forever. Thank the gods."

She bit her lip and half-smiled. "Someone seems to hate it more than I do."

 I checked on the settings of the laser. "Sorry but I hate that prick. And he doesn't deserve a space on your skin."

She touched my arm then, making me stop breathing when she looked at me with something I couldn't place. "Well, shit as he was, there was some good that came out of this mistake." She indicated on her still sheet covered skin. 

I narrowed my eyes at her. 

Her thumb rubbed my arm then. "If it weren't for this tat, then I don't know when you'll talk to me again."

Too many thoughts scrambled my brain - the first that I banished was mishearing her saying  _'tit'_ when she said  _'tat'._ And then it hit me what she was really trying to tell me. Ever since she repaired my inguinal hernia, I haven't been able to look her in the eye. Until the day she came and asked about a tattoo removal. 

"You mean... you only - 

She smiled at me softly. "It's not only that Jon. There was no one else who knew about  _this._ I mean, I'm still feeling stupid for dating the creep in the first place, I'm doubly mortified that I  _branded_ him into me. And well, after your um, surgery, you were so embarrassed and I missed you and I thought if I showed you this... that it would... be even for us?" she blushed then.

_Seven hells, marry me already. Can you not be more perfect?_

"Sansa - you didn't have to - I mean - I stuttered.

She shook her head and sat up, one hand catching the sheet to her chest while she squeezed my arm with her other hand. "You were embarrassed then too yet you still trusted me to do my job. I wanted you to feel that I trust you with something embarrassing like this too." 

My chest tightened.  _I love her._ My heart rattled while my brain agreed. 

I didn't know what else to say so in panic, I reverted - somewhat - to doctor Jon. "Well then let's erase this twat out of your life once and for all."

She shook her head then. "Jon?" And there I was staring at her perfectly pink lips again. It was her fault I liked seeing my name take shape in those perfectly pink lips. 

_Perfectly pink. Perfectly pink. Perfectly pink._

I snapped out of it and looked into her incredibly blue eyes instead when those  _perfectly pink_ lips formed into a knowing smirk.

Her eyes drifted lower then before going back up. "Jon... I don't think I want a tattoo removal tonight."

"Y-you don't?"

She shook her head once and grinned. "I don't. Though I have a different...consult in mind." She tilted her head coyly as she widened her eyes and batted her lashes. "Is that okay Dr. Targaryen?"

I swallowed for the hundredth time, willing my mind to go out of the gutter before it's too late. 

A squeeze on my arm and my dick twitched in answer.

_Too late for that now._

"What can I help you with then?"

She bit her lip then. "I think...it's better I show you," she dropped her voice just as all the blood dropped to my groin.

"Show me what?"

She dropped the sheet then, showing me her almost see through lacy pink bra while her hands went to her back. "You see, doctor. I've read something online..."

_Fuck. Is she? For the love of all the old gods and the new please please please!_

"You can't believe everything you've read in Dr. Google," I said much more confidently now, playing along finally. 

She shook her head feigning innocence. "Oh no, no, no. Of course doctor. I'd rather believe the...experts. And for this one, I'd think a Dermatologist would know best." She said while toying with the clasp. "So who better to ask about this, than the country's top Derm?"

I sat on the wheeled chair and pulled myself closer to her, straightening my back. "Well, only one way to find out. What is it that you want to ask me, Sansa?"

She unclasped her bra then and threw it on the floor while I gawked at her beautiful bare breasts. 

"So is it true then, Dr. Targaryen? Do you think the shade of my nipples would match my lips perfectly?" 

_They do._

_They really really do._

_Perfectly pink indeed._

"Well?"

"I think."

"Yes?"

"I think I'd need to swatch it, just to be sure," I said before crushing her lips to mine. 

_There are gods and they are real!_

She tasted so sweet and hot and something entirely  _Sansa._

She moaned and I took that moment to slip my tongue inside that glorious mouth I've been fantasizing about along with other things for days - months - years! 

She gave as much as she got, kissing back almost as desperately as I was as her hands pulled at my tucked in button down and then her hands were exploring up my bare chest from under it. My hands wandered too. From her silky red hair, to her long graceful neck, but something felt...odd. 

She pulled away panting. "What is it?"

"I'm still wearing my gloves, fuck."

She looked at my glove-covered hand then before giving me a delicious smirk. "Keep them on."

My cock throbbed. "Yeah?"

She nodded while she ducked and began kissing the side of my jaw and then down my neck. "Yeah. You still have to...examine me doctor. To answer my question." 

I groaned then and placed my hands on her shoulders before pulling away. 

I looked at her then, her hair mussed, her blue eyes glazed, while those beautiful pink lips were open and gasping, until I looked lower and there they were.

I started by tracing my gloved finger over her lips slowly. She slyly took one and sucked on it - twirling her tongue around it and now I was imagining those lips twirling on another member. I pulled it off and reprimanded her. 

"Now that was naughty. Even if you're a doctor, Doctor Stark. You are  _my_ patient right now. And I expect all my patients to  _behave._ Otherwise, I won't reward you after. Can you do that?"

Her pupils dilated as she nodded eagerly.  _Fuck._ _Fuck._

"Now then. Let's see if they match," I said as gruffly as I could, my ego stroking more and more when she shivered while I trailed the finger she just wetted over her neck, down her collar, and traced around a soft ample breast, before cupping it from below.

My other hand traced from her waist and up to her other breast. 

She was breathing erratically then and maybe so was I. But gods how long did I fantasize about these breasts? I squeezed and she moaned and I wheeled closer, parting her legs with my knees in the process. "They are a perfect shade of pink." My thumbs brushed over her nipples then earning a high-pitched whine. "They do match those delicious lips, yes. But I think I'd have to see if they taste the same. Don't you think? Just to be thorough."

She nodded at me and I went for it, taking one nipple into my mouth, we both groaned while I started laving it and sucking while my other hand worked her other. 

She grasped at me then, her hands clinging to my white coat that I cursed. She was half-naked and I still had on too many clothes and damned gloves at that. I switched breasts and felt her legs pull me closer as she rubbed against my all too willing bulge. 

After being in her mercy for so long, seeing her under mine now was like all my dreams come true. 

I didn't know what possessed me but I wanted to see if I could make this last. Make her  _beg._ But maybe after I make her come like this first. 

I let her move against me while I worked at her breasts, whispering into her soft skin how beautiful and sexy she looked, how I've wanted to touch and taste her for a long time, and finally after tugging on a nipple with my teeth, she came.

"Fuck," she exhaled.

"There is...one more thing I have to examine first," I chuckled at her.

She looked up at me then, her face and body covered in a sheet of sweat and a flush that rivaled her now loose hair. 

I licked my lips then and smirked at her. "There's another pink I think I need to examine."

Her eyes widened then and her breathing hitched as I laid her down my treatment table and started toying with the ties of her scrub bottoms. She nodded at me and tried to sit up to help but I stopped her.

"Shh, you just lie back down there and let me do all the work," I unlaced her ties and pulled her panties and bottom down in one quick pull and there she was all bare and wet and  _perfectly pink_ too. 

I sat back down and wheeled myself close, my hands going to her thighs. I looked up at her then and when she nodded I dove right in and licked a long stripe that sent her moaning my name out too loudly. Who gives a fuck? Not when I'm finally here with the love of my life in the best way ever. I want the whole damn world to know.

_Then best get to work._

I separated her lips and stuck my tongue in, licking all around before thrusting back and forth, my fingers working her bundle of fibers up top.

Sansa was wriggling and bucking up against my tongue while her fingers made their way to my hair. She moaned and practically screamed when I switched, my fingers working in and out of her while I sucked at her clit.

She came with a howl that I didn't relent with. I kept going and going until she was on her third peak. I could eat her out all night and come satisfied in the morning. 

She was the best tasting woman I've ever had and there was no way I was letting her go after this. 

She kicked at me then, too sensitive as I stood up and kissed my way up, covering her body with my still clothed one. She grabbed at my face then and kissed me hungrily, tasting herself making it all the more hotter for me. 

I pulled away. "Was that good, my love?" My love because there was no going back from here. Her eyes shone as she kissed me tenderly. "So... was Dr. Google right this time?" 

I chuckled. "Yes. Your nipples matching your lips as confirmed is my expert opinion on that matter. I guess, Dr. Robb Stark too." I ground my hips against hers. 

"Please don't mention my brother, right as he was, while your hand is on my boob."

I laughed before pulling up and stroking her face. "Sorry you had to do this. Sorry it took a long time. I love you Sansa. I have for a while now."

It was her turn to laugh then as she pinched my nose. "You were taking too long and when I made Theon tell me what you guys were laughing about at the island, I've been planning on doing something like this too. And yes, I love you too you big dork."

I grinned and made to kiss her when she shoved me away until I stood and she went to her knees.

_Holy fuck._

"Now why don't I test my expertise too, hmm? I've heard that a man's foot size is a measure of his cock. And I'm pretty much an expert...on cocks," she purred as she unbuckled my belt. "And you...have rather...big foot status."

"Y-you've seen it already," I gulped. Remembering the embarrassment I felt when she had to examine my swelling groin - and not in  _that_ way. Fuck. The  _worse_ way.

She looked up at me then, wickedly. "I did. And while I was already impressed even in its scared form, I'd like to see...it's potential for excitement. I mean, I had to order a special catheter size just for you," she crooned.

I cringed then even if I did see the compliment in her words. Thanking the gods I only had to have it in me for only a few hours but all thoughts of embarrassment flew away when she suddenly pulled on some gloves that came from out of the air for all I care.

My pants and boxers were down and she had a hand on my cock and one on my sack. "Thank goodness I did a lap on you," she whispered as she continued tracing her fingers over my dick and up and below my balls with those damned gloved hands.

Her breath was too near my cock that I couldn't help its twitching. "Hardly. A. Scar. Thanks. to. you." I grunted.

"Of course. I'd never dare to destroy the most beautiful pair of equipment I've ever seen. And I think, I've seen them all. You have a pretty cock, Jon. A pretty huge cock with pretty hot balls to match," she said before diving in and swallowing almost to the hilt. 

 _"Ungghh,"_ I moaned while I reached and failed to hold on to whatever the fuck furniture was behind me, almost falling on my ass.

I slipped off her swollen lips with a pop when she looked up at me, her hand taking over. "Probably the gloves, my love. It's slippery."

I moaned before I bit my gloves off then, tasting her and ripping it away before grabbing on for real while my other hand instinctively went to her head. 

She was so good at it that I was in danger of coming faster than a teenager. I didn't want to come in her mouth - at least not now. I had other ideas.

I reached down and pulled her up, bringing her flush to me against the nearest wall where various posters of the benefits of my brand new 4D laser that promised everything from skin rejuvenation to vaginal tightening were hung up. 

Another machine to add to my mission of making the world beautiful, one beautiful woman at a time and then some. 

We wasted no more time as I entered her and fucked her hard against the wall, kissing everything I could reach from her lips to her hair to her neck - her perfectly pink nipples. 

She came with my name dragged out roughly from her lips, while I followed with a roar of her name just as soon. 

We clung to each other as we gathered our bearings. 

"Wow." 

She started giggling then. 

"Pinch me, I'm dreaming. Wait - don't pinch me."

She kissed my nose then. "This is so real, Jon."

I let her slide down then but I held her to me close. "This isn't a one time thing right?"

I felt her shake her head below my chin. "I'm yours for the long haul, if you want me, Jon. I've been yours for a long time."

I groaned and kissed her then. "Like hell I don't want you! Gods, to think we could've been doing this months or maybe even years ago. I don't know anything!"

She grinned and winked at me then. "You know  _some things._ But yeah, you sure took your sweet time, Jon."

I smiled sheepishly at her. "Sorry. Though if I went after you the moment I knew, you probably didn't have to date shitheads like Joffrey."

She laughed. "Yeah, well. Things worked out in the end anyway. We're here.  _Together._ Basking in the after glow of the best sex I've ever had."

What do you know, Jon Junior agreed and was ready.

She raised a brow at me then. "Someone's good to go again."

She yelped when I picked her up and deposited her back to the table without warning. " _Later_ , I have something I need to remedy,  _right now."_ I went to check on my laser again and moved to get a new pair of gloves. She raised her brows then and started removing the gloves I forgot she still had on...with her teeth. 

"Fuck, you have a glove kink or something?" She threw her head back and laughed, snapping one of her gloves at me.

"Ow!" I cried out despite the tingle that shot below.

"Maybe I do now.  _Someone_ has to be the impulsive one here," she smiled saucily.

I smirked at her. "You little minx."

" _Your_ little minx. Don't say it like you hate it," she sniffed haughtily. "Now get up here and remove this last trace of another man on me so you can brand me as yours however you like later."

I growled. "You're mine okay? You and your perfectly pink lips, pink nipples, and pink cunt are mine."

"Yes doctor," she gave a salute before lying down. "So...I take it, you take back cursing Theon and his unborn children then?"

I shook my head and chuckled while I slipped on the gloves and started sterilizing the field. 

"Who would've thought that a silly article only a millennial could ever think of would get me the girl?" I grumbled.

Sansa snorted then. "Please. You mean, who would've thought nipple colored lipstick swatches -again- something only a millennial would come up with,  would get me the boy?" 

I kissed her once and stroked her lip after.

"Thank the gods, old and the new then, for Millennial Pink," she winked at me.

"Even the drowned god and R'hollor too if they had a hand in it!"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So hahaha I went there. Seven hells. I needed to do this to break from all the heavy stuff I'm writing as well as the heavy stuff in real life.
> 
> This was a total parody just for shits and giggles. Everyone has a love-hate relationship with Millennials. I'm not going Cher Horowitz in saying I'm not being a traitor to my generation if I am part of it (People make up your mind if Gen Y is the older strata of Millennials or not) as well as to my fellow doctors. (C'mon guys, each and every one of us know about the different stereotypes we attach for each specialty. We all saw the Harry Potter and the Residency Sorting video). 
> 
> Just in case:  
> Dermatologist - Specializes in everything about the skin, hair, and nails  
> Urologist - Or genitourinary surgery, deals with urinary tract of both men and women, but also specializes in the care of the male reproductive organs  
> OBGYNE - Obstetrics and Gynecology for Pregnancy, and female reproductive organs  
> Orthopedics - Prevention and correction of diseases of the musculoskeletal system  
> Rehab Med - as it sounds. All areas of rehabilitation.  
> Plastics - aesthetics, cosmetic surgery, and reconstruction


End file.
